Assumptions
by j3nnee
Summary: A new agent is at the offices and he seems to have it in for Neal. Based on an idea by Lia who asked me to write this. Season spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Assumptions**

**This is a story requested  
by Lia. ^_^ Enjoy!**

The _buzzing_ sound is what woke him up. Neal reluctantly pulled the covers aside long enough to feel around for his cell phone on the nightstand and push it to his ear.

"Peter, this better be important." Neal slunk back under the blankets, cell with him.

"Ok... so I can come in late? Thanks... Later." The _beep_ of the cell phone hanging up woke him up more as he reached out from under the covers and put the item back on the nightstand. Neal went back to sleep almost immediately.

**()()()**

Neal sat on the terrace in his favorite pair of silk pajamas. They had a classic look to them with maroon and purple stripes and a warm robe that matched. The wind gently whipped at his hair and clothes as he sipped at coffee from a small cup and read the paper. He looked relaxed as he glanced up at the sound of a quiet knock. It was June.

"Neal, you're still here? Isn't Peter coming to pick you up?" Neal shook his head, a sleepy yawn escaping his lips.

"No, he has to give an orientation to a new agent coming in to help on a case and said I could come in late. I tried to go back to sleep but I was already awake." She nodded, walking over with a small tray of food.

"Well I was just coming up with a quick breakfast for you." He nodded and smiled, standing up to help her. She shooed him away but he insisted, removing things from the tray as she placed it on the table. Everything looked so good. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. June blushed and smiled back coyly.

"Now what was that for, young man?" He winked back with a broad grin.

"For treating me so well." She just smiled and hugged him gently as she sat down to eat with him.

**()()()**

Neal finished breakfast, helped June put the stuff away although she tried to shoo him again, then jumped in the shower and dressed for work. He put on one of the suits June so kindly provided him and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his room. In these clothes he looked like a normal charming young man, not a con. Nobody would know what he was until they asked, saw his records or they saw the anklet and figured it out. He was to most, just an ordinary person who worked as a consultant for the FBI. Nothing else. Neal liked the way he looked, smiled and tossed his favorite fedora onto his head cockily. Nothing less than the best,he thought.

He made his way out of the room and took the stairs cheerily two at a time down to the large foyer below. June was waiting for him, dressed in a two piece suit dress. She must be going to a committee meeting.

"Meeting today?" June nodded, grabbing up a colorful shawl and draping it over her shoulders as she picked up her purse.

"I'm taking the Bentley if you need a ride to work." Neal blinked and nodded with a broad grin, taking her arm in his as they headed out.

"June, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you planned this." He smiled down at her and she winked.

**()()()**

Neal waved to June as she drove off down the street. He straightened up his collar and jacket in the reflection outside the FBI offices and confidently strode into the building. He made his way to the elevator and saw a young woman give him a second glance. He smiled at her confidently, making her blush as he entered the elevator. She continued to peer at him shyly as the doors closed making him grin. He still had it. After a few minutes the elevator opened up at his floor and he made his way towards the glass doors to his right and walked into the lobby of the offices he worked in. Jones turned and waved at him, Neal smiling back as he reached his desk near the entrance and dropped his hat down on top. He peered up at the small landing in the back and saw Peter in his office talking to someone. Must be the new guy. Neal was curious who it was but figured for once he should just leave it be considering his partner let him sleep in.

He didn't have long to wait as he heard voices coming from upstairs, among them Hughes. Neal peered around again only turning away when Jones walked over.

"Peter and Hughes were talking to the new guy about the current case." Neal nodded to Jones as they bumped fists in greeting.

"Case? Who are we chasing this time?" Jones pointed at a case file sitting on Neal's desk that the young man had failed to notice. He blinked and nodded, picking up the manila folder and popping it open.

"Art thieves who like to not only steal the art but tend to rob the patrons as well since most of their scores are auctions and charitable balls with art on display." Neal whistled through his teeth as he read the file, listening to Jones' take on it and looked at the details. His brow furrowed suddenly into a frown.

"June has a few committee events with art auctions coming up." He looked worried, Jones putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it gently.

"I'm sure she'll be ok but let Peter know. We need every lead we can get to a possible next target." Neal nodded, his attention now on the idea of June getting robbed by these cons and less on the case at hand. He didn't notice Jones had moved away and someone else now stood by his desk. Neal looked up as a shadow crossed his path.

The man that stood there was between 25 and 30 years of age with chestnut brown hair, a square chin and a small goatee. He wore a dark brown suit cut in a newer style that made Neal take a second look. In his opinion, most of the agents seemed to shop at the same boring store although Peter had a style all his own. This guy's suit was nice. Green eyes glanced down at Neal curiously, followed by a slight smirk as they seemed to be trying to size him up. They both just stared at each other a moment before Peter showed up and patted the stranger on the shoulder, looking at Neal.

"I see you guys have met. Neal Caffrey, this is Agent Brennan Taylor. He's going to be helping us with the current case." Peter looked at Neal a moment before the young man stood slowly and held out a hand.

"Hi." Neal was brief, realizing Taylor was still checking him out for some reason. The agent had a strong handshake.

"So you're an FBI consultant, not an agent?" Taylor just kept staring at Neal which started to make him uncomfortable after a moment. Neal nodded, removing his hand.

"Yes, I'm a consultant. Not an agent." He looked at Peter a moment for some help but he didn't seem to notice anything odd about the agent's questions.

"Must be interesting work. We don't have too many _consultants_ at our offices. Like the hat." Neal blinked and looked down at it and back at the agent again.

"Thanks. So Peter… I read the file and was thinking... June has some art auctions coming up for her committee." Peter looked at him and blinked, scratching at his chin.

"Really? You think she could be targeted?" Neal shrugged but he obviously was worried about it. Peter patted his arm.

"We'll look into it but maybe... well let's talk about it in the office. Bring the file with you." Neal nodded and walked around the desk to follow Peter, Taylor in tow. Neal felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end and turned briefly to find the agent still staring at him curiously.

**()()()**

Neal entered June's and locked the door behind him as he walked down the long hallway towards the stairs looking rather thoughtful. He dropped his hat on the wooden banister at the foot and started up. He heard June calling him and paused.

"Long day at work?" Neal gave a slight nod of the head, his face furrowing into a frown as he thought about something. June seemed to sense his trepidation.

"Want to talk about it over a glass of wine? I got a new bottle from a friend's vineyard." Neal heard the coy flirt of her voice knowing he couldn't pass up a glass of great wine. He nodded turning around with a smile.

They sat in the large dining room laden with a small plate of sandwiches and fruit, the bottle chilling in the middle as they sipped at the wine. Neal looked happy although his brow still furrowed slightly in thought. June placed a sandwich on his plate drawing his attention back to where he was.

"Sorry, just thinking about things." June smiled in her understanding way and put her hand on his.

"I've already told the committee members what you told me about the art thieves. If they are approached by anyone suspicious, they'll call Peter. But that's not what's worrying you, is it?" Neal tried to avoid the conversation but couldn't find a way to lie about what was bugging him.

"No..." He sipped his wine again before putting the glass down and sitting up straight, looking directly at June.

"Do you see anything odd about me? Anything that just screams "_criminal_?" She blinked at him a moment as if really surprised by his question but shook her head. He didn't seem to believe her, his face still furrowed with a slight frown as he sipped at his wine again.

"You're the same charming young man I remember meeting at the thrift store. Someone who needed a second chance." She paused, moving her chair closer to his.

"Did something happen at work today? Peter..." He shook his head and sighed.

"Not Peter. New guy. He gives me the creeps. Keeps looking at me like I have something growing out of my head. Peter doesn't seem to notice." June patted him on the shoulder, giving him a little hug.

"Maybe he's just nervous. New place. New people." Neal nodded but didn't seem to believe it.

"I suppose... but he just kept staring at me. He didn't act the same with anyone else that I noticed." He looked down as his now empty glass. June made to refill it but he held up his hand.

"I think I might go take a little nap. I almost forgot, Peter invited me for dinner." Neal looked apologetic at June who just smiled.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything. I could find a bottle for you to take to them?" He looked at her and grinned with a small nod.

"Thank you, June." He hugged her tight before letting go. She just looked up at him and grinned.

"Now go rest. I'll wake you up in an hour?" Neal nodded and trotted up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal paid the cabbie and walked towards the little two-story home of Peter and Elizabeth Burke. He carried a small bottle of wine with a silver bow tied around it. June had made sure that everything was perfect. Neal smiled and felt warm thinking about her kindness towards him. He trotted up the few steps to the Burke's door and gave a little knock. He could hear voices inside and footsteps approaching. The door opened and Elizabeth stood there. She smiled warmly and pulled him inside.

"Neal! So glad you could make it. Peter! Neal's here!" She turned briefly to call out, putting her arm in his as she led him inside. Neal smiled handing her the bottle of wine.

"June sent this for you." He blushed slightly as El gave him a little hug, taking the bottle and pushing him towards the small living room area.

"Sit down while I get this chilled. Peter should be down in a moment. He's "_freshening_" up." She winked at him and disappeared into the kitchen at the far corner of the room. Neal turned to sit down on the sofa and notice another person already there. It was Brennan Taylor. Neal nodded to the agent stiffly and it was reciprocated, both of them obviously surprised to see the other. Neal looked around and sat in a small armchair across from the sofa. He felt uncomfortable, glancing back at the kitchen area, the sounds of El moving around drifted over. Taylor just stared at him, the same way he had at the office, making him feel like a bug under a microscope. Neal wasn't sure why the man made him feel nervous but he did.

"Neal?" Peter came down the stairs dressed in a fresh set of clothes. He looked relaxed. Neal stood up and walked over, Peter giving him a little hug.

"I think you've met Taylor. He's staying at a hotel for the meanwhile so I invited him for dinner. Figured we could discuss the case afterward." Neal nodded, looking back at Taylor briefly. The man was still staring at him coldly but had hidden it for the most part to smile at Peter.

"Peter, your house is very homey. Thanks for inviting me." Taylor seemed genuinely impressed with Peter's home, his manner friendly. Neal puzzled over the change when they met eyes again and he sensed that icy touch on the back of his neck. He excused himself to use the bathroom, Peter nodding as he sat to talk with Taylor. Neal walked up the stairs looking back briefly to see how animated both Peter and Taylor were and thinking how the man kept giving him pointed looks. He shivered slightly as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Neal glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked ok. He didn't look like a criminal or someone you should be wary of, yet he got the impression Taylor was keeping an eye on him; Waiting for him to do something wrong. It was only a feeling but the man didn't like him. Neal sighed, splashing his face with water and drying it before practicing his most dangerously charming grin and opening up the door. El was standing there, hand poised about to knock. She blushed slightly, opening her fist to a flat palm and waving.

"Dinner's ready." He nodded with a blink, following her out. She took his arm in hers and looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Everything ok, Neal? You look a little worried." El was like June, dangerously perceptive but he didn't want to burden her so he smiled and shook his head.

"Not really... well I guess the case. June has a charity art auction coming up..." He wasn't lying when he said that but it wasn't the whole truth. She kept a hold of him as they made their way down the stairs.

"I'm sure it will be ok. June knows to call Peter or you. She'll be fine. Don't worry so much!" She gave him a slight hug as they rounded the last stair and walked into the living room / dining area. Peter looked up and smiled as did Taylor probably because El was with him. Neal found himself sitting across from Taylor, their eyes meeting briefly.

"So, shall we dig in?" Peter sounded anxious much to the chagrin of El.

"Don't mind him. He gets testy when he's hungry." Neal stifled a chuckle catching Taylor's eye who just stared at him coldly. Neal gulped not sure what to think as he pushed a small bit of salad into his mouth. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**()()()**

Taylor excused himself early, their discussion on the case only taking up about an hour of their time. Neal watched from his seat in an armchair as the man left the house with El and Peter waving bye to him. He gave out an obvious sigh of relief, El looking at Peter curiously as they closed the door and rejoined Neal in the living room. El whispered something to Peter before she vanished to the kitchen, peering back only briefly.

"Hey Neal." Neal sat up a bit straighter although it was the first time he looked genuinely relaxed all evening. Peter sat on the sofa and smiled.

"Good dinner. El out did herself." Neal nodded, smiling but it seemed forced.

"Yeah, always up for pot roast." He smiled but he could tell Peter wasn't buying it. The agent leaned over and looked at Neal directly.

"You know, Neal, if something's wrong you can always talk to me." Neal perked up and looked at his friend but he wasn't even sure how to broach the topic muchless bring it up. He sighed realizing Peter had him pinned and decided to confess.

"Well, there is something I had been meaning to talk to you about. It's Taylor." Peter looked at him and nodded, hands loose in his lap.

"Taylor? What about him?" Peter seemed intrigued by the topic. Neal continued.

"Well, every since I met him, it seems he's been "sizing me up." I don't know how else to put it." Peter blinked and scratched at his chin.

"I guess I didn't notice. Been too busy trying to figure out how we're going to get a lead on this case and giving him a tour. Are you sure it's not just in your head?" Neal stood up and paced a few feet away, shaking his head.

"No... I think I'm pretty good at figuring out when someone is sizing me up if not giving me the crook eye. It's just creepy I guess. Did you tell him anything about me?" Peter stood and walked over, putting an arm around him.

"Like what? That you're a felon? No, I figure if he asks, I'll tell him but I didn't volunteer it nor did Hughes. You've been with us long enough it's not something that needs to be said to every passing agent. I don't want anyone biased against you from the start. You know that." Neal looked at Peter with a relieved look, smiling.

"Thanks. I just figured he knew what I was... well I didn't like the idea of someone's first impression being that I was a con." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked a bit chagrined.

"You thought I'd sell you out like that to a new guy? Neal... you're my partner. I don't want anything to interfere with that. We're friends." Neal nodded and they gave a guy hug then pulled away. El walked in from the kitchen with a sleepy little yawn on her face, looking at the clock and back at them.

"Don't you guys have to sleep? I know I do." Peter and Neal looked up at the clock. Neal walked over to the door an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized the time. Same time tomorrow?" Peter nodded, walking out with him to the stoop and patting him on the back.

"Taylor has his own ride now so be ready. Tell June thanks for the wine." Neal nodded, waving to them and trotting down the stairs to hail a cab.

**()()()**

Neal walked down the block, the feeling that someone was following him making him turn. He noticed a dark sedan driving slowly down the street. He made a sudden run for it as he saw a cab but the sedan must have anticipated his move and blocked his path, barely missing him. Neal took a few steps back, looking towards the Burke's when the driver exited the vehicle and he saw Taylor there.

"You're in an awful hurry to get away. Something on fire?" Neal kept looking back towards the Burke's and then up where the cab was. Taylor seemed to enjoy making him feel nervous which started to irritate Neal.

"If you have something to say, say it. I need to get home and sleep." Neal started to walk around the car when Taylor moved and grabbed his arm tightly. Neal jerked himself away and rubbed at his arm. He was beginning to think this guy wasn't playing with a full deck.

"I know what you are, Mr. Consultant. Don't think I haven't read you file. Peter may not have told me anything but I never go into a new case or office without checking everything out first." Taylor's voice was cold and dispassionate. Neal smirked back not wanting to give the man any more satisfaction.

"Now that you know _what_ I am, can I please grab a cab and go home?" Neal started walking again, his back to Taylor. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him around hard. Neal felt himself pushed up against the brick of a nearby business, Taylor holding him there.

"I'm watching you. You don't fool me the way Peter and everyone else are deceived." Neal stared at the man who slammed a fist near his head against the brick. Neal flinched and he heard Taylor laugh.

"Coward!. Won't hit me back will you? Don't want to risk going back to prison. You think they'd believe you if you told them I threatened you?" Neal blinked at the man, eyes narrowing. Taylor moved back and smiled, rubbing his hurt hand against his jacket as he walked back to his car and drove away. Neal shuddered a moment, sliding down to the ground to sit and soak everything in. He knew now Taylor had read his file. The man didn't like him because Neal was an ex-con and he was willing to do something about it. He gave himself a moment to calm down then pushed himself back up and went to find himself a cab.

**()()()**

Neal hit the snooze button one too many times he was almost late for work. He managed to drag himself out of bed, jump into the shower and get dressed. June offered him a quick breakfast but he refused, his stomach bothering him. She looked at him worriedly offering him some croissants and coffee for the ride if only for Peter. Neal nodded with a sleepy yawn, walking outside to wait for Peter. He sat on the small cement fence outside June's and must have nodded off because he felt a hand on his shoulder shake him awake. It was Peter.

"Peter? When did you get here?" Peter looked at him curiously, pointing at his watch.

"I've been honking at you but you must have nodded off. Bad night?" Neal shook his head following his friend to the car and getting in. He fumbled with the seat-belt before it snapped in place. Peter looked at him about to speak then started the car, pulling into traffic. Neal slumped back into the seat and stared out the window. He looked exhausted. Peter finally pulled the car over but when Neal looked it wasn't at the offices. He glanced over at his friend curiously.

"Neal, some thing's bothering you. Tell me what's the matter?" Neal just stifled a yawn and looked down at the bag of croissants and the thermos of coffee in his lap.

"June sent these for you." He didn't say anything else and Peter looked about to chide him but stopped and started the car again, pulling out into traffic. They didn't speak the rest of the trip, Neal half-asleep in the passenger seat till they arrived at work. Peter had to shake the young man a few times to get him alert before they exited the vehicle and started inside. Peter had taken up the bag of croissants and coffee when Neal forgot them.

"I think you need this more than I do." Once they got to their offices, Peter grabbed some paper cups from the break room and handed one to Neal along with a croissant.

"Now sit here and drink and eat this, and when you feel better, come to my office, ok?" Peter's tone was kind, his usual fatherly manner replaced with one of a worried friend. Neal nodded, glancing down at the coffee and roll and taking a sip as he sat down in the break room. Peter took a roll and his cup and patted the young man on the shoulder before he left. Neal ate and drank in silence, thinking about everything that had happened. He had already told Peter his suspicions about Taylor but his friend hadn't believed him. Would he believe the man threatened him last night?

He chewed the roll a bit harder than he should of, teeth grinding a bit when he heard footsteps and was just conscious of another person entering the room. It was Taylor. Neal stood up quickly, nearly spilling coffee all over his suit and stared at the man. He wasn't really scared but a part of him felt the need to be alert about the agent. Taylor stared coldly at the con, making his way to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup.

"I see you're far too "good" to drink what the rest of us are having." Taylor leaned back on the counter casually, sipping at his cup, his free hand tapping on the surface of the counter. Neal noticed the man had bandaged his hand after last night. If it had been Jones or anyone else, he'd have asked what was wrong but he knew what had happened. Taylor smiled at him coldly, continuing to size him up like some kind of odd creature. Neal felt a kind of fury rise in him but he wasn't going to let this man get to him. It wasn't worth it.

Neal sealed up the thermos, closed up the bag of rolls and gave an appreciative sniff of June's coffee.

"Some of us enjoy something a little less _muddy_ in the morning. I know Peter likes it which reminds me... He's expecting me in his office. If you'll excuse me?" Neal smiled as charmingly as he could at the man, waltzing out of the break room and trying to hide the fact he was actually intimidated by the agent. Once he was out of sight he took a deep breath and tried to act as normal as he could as he made his way across the lobby and up to Peter's office. He knocked on the door, entering when Peter grunted.

"Neal, feeling better?" Neal nodded, his little act of courage having made him feel just a bit better about the situation. Taylor was not going to ruin his day or week or however long he had to work with him. He'd deal with it and try not to involve anyone else. Neal had already told June and Peter both but nobody seemed to think it was anything but nerves on the part of Taylor. In that case, he would just let it go till the man was gone. How long could the case take?

"Seems you were right to tell me about June's club. They were contacted a few minutes ago by a suspicious outfit who wanted to cater their event out of the blue. Sounds like the MO we were given by the case file from HQ. You up to this?" Neal blinked and gave his best smile.

"It's June. Why wouldn't I be? I don't want anything to happen to her or her friends." Peter smiled glancing at the thermos.

"I guess that coffee did the trick?" Neal smiled and nodded.

"You could say that. Honestly, I just took a little advice from _*__Deborah Kerr_." Peter blinked at him a moment not getting the reference. Neal blinked.

"You've never watched _**__The King and I_? The song she sings to the kids... "_Whenever I feel afraid, I strike a careless pose..._" Peter shook his head dumbly.

"Sounds like a movie El would like. Musical numbers I'm guessing?" Neal sighs and nods.

"It's a classic! One of these days I'm going to have to sit you down and we're going to watch something other than sports and news shows." Peter nodded his head with a grin and pointed at the case file.

"Ok, ***Mr. Shalit but for now let's concentrate on this case. We have a future victim we have control over and can manipulate to catch the crooks. June and her committee have offered us full cooperation. We just need a place and set up."

**()()()**

*** Actress who was in the movie "_The King and I_, " and "_An Affair to Remember_" among others**

**** Musical by _Rodgers and Hammerstein_**

***** Movie critic _Gene Shalit_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

It took some planning but Neal managed to set the charity auction up at a local conservatory. The place was the perfect set up for agents to hide and setup equipment to monitor the situation from inside and out. Peter as well as June had just gawked at the place trying to figure out what connections Neal had to set this up but her committee members were pleased and so were the criminals. For now the latter were in the dark that anything was known and Neal had helped to be the front person with June to set things up and make them feel comfortable. Everything was ready.

The day finally arrived about a week later and everything was in place. Neal was outside waiting for the arrival of the so-called _caterers / thieves_. He had dressed in one of Byron's best, a nice dark blue Devore suit June had picked out and thought complimented his beautiful blue eyes. Neal had been more than happy with the results especially after having it tailored. It fit him like a glove and looked even better than both of them could have imagined. Even El took a double take and smiled at him like an adoring mother. She was helping with the catering and setup to make things look even more realistic. Peter had approved but kept tabs on her for his own sanity. He didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone especially his wife.

"_Neal? You read me?_" The young man whispered out the corner of his mouth as he leaned on an ornate column at the front drive to the Conservatory.

"Yes, what's up Peter?" Neal did a fake yawn and stretch to cover his mouth moving.

"_Just doing a last minute check. Let us know when they show._" Neal flicked at the hat on his head and nodded knowing Peter was watching before going back to his relaxed playboy look. He yawned for real after a moment, getting a little bored waiting for the thieves but knowing they were to come along shortly.

"Getting tired waiting for your friends to show?" Neal turned abruptly at the sound of someone speaking to him. It was Agent Taylor. The young man stood up straight glancing around confused as the agent showed up out of nowhere and wearing an FBI jacket to boot. He was going to blow the whole operation if he didn't go back to his post. Neal felt a pang of fear wash over him. Up till now he had managed to avoid the man but this was beginning to get ridiculous.

"Taylor, I know you don't like me but this isn't the time for airing petty grievances." Neal was trying to be nice, his voice tempered but the agent didn't seem to take it that way pushing at him.

"Once a con, always a con. Don't tell me you don't think about stealing from these nice people you call your _friends_." Taylor was edging closer to Neal who just backed up a bit till he hit another column. This guy was obviously not the sharpest person if he was going to pick a fight in the middle of an operation. He wondered if Peter could hear what was going on but nobody seemed to be saying anything back. Did the agent forget he was wired?

"Taylor, calm down!" He held his hands up as inoffensively as he could but Taylor started to rush him as if he was going to punch him. It was then that Neal saw the vehicle driving up. It was a large delivery truck with the words: _Genuine Catering Co_. He blinked at the driver who saw Taylor's jacket and started to steer the vehicle directly at the two men. Neal's eyes widened realizing Taylor didn't see what was about to happen. He reached to grab the man and pull him out of the way but the agent pulled his piece and held it on Neal who immediately froze.

"I should just arrest you now. Would make things easier on everyone." Neal saw the vehicle rushing towards them and decided he had to take a chance gun or no gun. He reached to pull the agent aside, Taylor glaring at him as he cocked the gun. Neal got a hold of the agent and pulled him hard to his left hearing a loud report as they fell just out of range of the vehicle. Taylor lay there a moment looking stunned, the vehicle skidding away with the sound and scent of burning rubber.

"They almost..." Neal just looked up at Taylor as the agent tried to piece it all together. Neal couldn't move for some reason a burning pain in his chest as he found his breath catching in his throat. Something didn't feel right and he looked to see a large red stain appearing on the upper right side of his chest. Taylor seemed to notice it too, his eyes widening and then looking at his hand and the gun which was still smoking. Something changed in his demeanor and he threw the gun aside looking down at Neal with a strange expression.

"But why? You're a con. Why? Why did you push me out of the way? Why?!" The agent seemed confused but he suddenly pulled off his jacket and pushed it under the young man's head, pulling off his white dress shirt and tearing the sleeves as he started to try to put a compress on the wound.

"I don't understand... Oh God... What have I done?!" Neal looked up at the man who was slowly fading into a gray mist as his vision started to cloud and consciousness fade. Taylor put pressure on the wound, his eyes looking desperate, the last thing Neal saw as blackness followed.

**()()()**

Peter was doing a last minute check of the system, contacting Neal to be sure they were in both audio and visual contact. He could see the young man on the screen perfectly.

"Neal? You read me?" He could see the young man talking almost imperceptibly as he leaned on one of the Conservatory's ornate columns that lined the outside drive.

"_Yes, what's up Peter?_" Neal did a fake yawn and stretch to cover his mouth moving. Peter laughed cause it was actually pretty believable.

"Just doing a last minute check. Let us know when they show." Neal flicked at the hat on his head and nodded going back to his relaxed playboy look. Peter watched the young man amused. He saw Neal yawn for real after a moment. It wouldn't be too much longer before the so-called caterers showed up. They'd be prepared and ready. Peter sat back in the chair upstairs on the 3rd floor and relaxed. He was surrounded by a few other agents, Jones downstairs circulating with June and El. Everything was in readiness.

He had just gotten comfortable when he heard another voice over the wire.

"_Getting tired waiting for your friends to show?_" He knew that voice. Peter looked at the monitor and saw an agent in an FBI jacket talking to Neal. He squinted at the figure and realized it was Taylor. Peter wondered what was wrong with the agent. He was away from his post and disobeying orders. Peter would have said something when he heard Neal speaking.

"_Taylor, I know you don't like me but this isn't the time for airing petty grievances._" Peter could tell Neal was being diplomatic but Taylor didn't seem to be cooperating. Dammit. The man was going to ruin the operation at this point and get Neal killed if not himself. Peter removed the headset and told the other agents to monitor the situation while he ran out to take care of things. He pulled out his cell along the way and called Jones.

"_Yeah boss, what's up?_" Peter was running down the stairs and corridors as fast as he could hoping to get to the scene and help Neal. Now he understood what his partner had been trying to tell him. He didn't understand how he could have missed the signs but Taylor had hidden it so well. Still, Neal had been obviously stressed about something and Peter felt like an idiot for not being there to help him. Maybe they could still salvage something before anything else happened.

"Neal, he's in trouble. I need you to meet me at the entrance." Peter removed his own FBI jacket and dropped it on a nearby banister as he made his way towards the lobby area. The ground level was full of guests along with all of June's club. El and June had been chatting at a nearby table of sandwiches when they saw Peter fly by. He just held up a hand and made a motion he'd be right back. He hated being so pert with his wife and June but it was a matter of life and death. He saw Jones at the entrance just as he made it and they ran outside to see a large truck disappearing out of the parking lot, the scream of their tires evident.

"Where are they? Neal?!" Peter had his piece out and looked to see two figures off at the foot of one of the huge columns. Taylor was hunched over another figure who lay still on the ground. The agent looked afraid, his glance wild and obviously one of shock. The man turned when he saw Peter and his voice was stuttering.

"I... I... I didn't... didn't... Oh God... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Peter didn't understand what was going on till he rounded the corner and saw who was on the ground. It was Neal. The con lay still, face pale and shiny with sweat, eyes closed tightly. Taylor was holding the remnants of his own torn shirt as a compress over a large red stain that kept growing over Neal's chest. Peter choked back his own emotions, dropping to his knees beside his friend and partner and grabbed the young man's hands in his.

"Neal? Neal? Taylor what the hell happened?" He saw the agent looking at him in shock and bewilderment, his eyes turning to something just out of view. Peter turned and saw what it was and his face changed from shock to fury. He started to shake the agent only stopping when Jones pulled him away. Peter looked absolutely terrifying as he glared at the agent and growled out an order to Jones.

"Clinton, handcuff him and take him away before I do something I'll regret." Jones blinked but followed orders reading the _Miranda rights_ to Taylor as the man looked at Neal with a horrified expression of guilt. He didn't even fight as Jones cuffed him and took him away, Peter pulling out his cell with shaky hands. He dialed a number.

"_911, what is your emergency?_" Peter just stared down at his friend and the bloody stain growing on his chest a moment before he finally answered.

"I have a federal agent down. We need an... an ambulance... please. He's dying." His voice was soft and barely audible, his voice choking from unspoken tears. He heard the operator speak again.

"_Right away sir. What kind of wound is it? where are you located?_" Peter could barely talk, his free hand holding Neal's tightly.

"Gun shot... in the upper right chest. There's so much blood... We're at the Equinox Conservatory Building... Please... hurry..." Peter dropped the cell and pushed his hand onto the wound trying to stop the blood as it seemed to seep out, his friend growing ever more pale. He started to cry despite himself, feeling a hand on his shoulder as someone gave a little gasp.

"Oh God... Peter, what happened?!" It was Elizabeth. She hugged him her face pale and horrified as she saw Neal's lifeless body laying there on the cement. She felt for a pulse on Neal's wrist and was relieved to find a faint one but his skin... it was so cold! Peter shuddered, his face wet with tears.

"It's my fault. I didn't listen to him when he tried to tell me about Taylor. Dammit El, why didn't I listen to him?!" He looked up at her with a guilty expression, his brown eyes shiny with tears. She just hugged him and tried not to think about what was happening.

"It's not your fault, Peter. You couldn't have known." She looked up at the sound of a siren nearby and saw the ambulance speeding up towards them. She stood and waved the ambulance down as they parked within a few feet.

"Over here. Please hurry!" El pulled Peter away from Neal as the EMTs took control of the situation. Peter just leaned weakly against his wife and buried his face into her shoulder. He was crying, her arms around him tightly as she cried her own tears.

"He's going to be ok, Peter." They stood there a few feet away and watched as the EMTs tried to stabilize the young man losing him once or twice before he finally seemed to actually keep a beat and they were able to carry him over to the ambulance. Peter gently pushed his wife away as he made his way to the vehicle and asked if he could go along. They nodded and he looked back at El despondently who gave him a quick kiss and hug.

"I'll follow with Jones and June." Peter nodded as the doors closed and the ambulance took off.

El watched the ambulance leave a little piece of her feeling like it had died when it did. She wanted to go too, to be there with Peter and Neal but she knew they wouldn't have let them both go. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned to see June there. The older woman looked puzzled at the ambulance then at El and her face paled.

"Elizabeth, what happened? Peter?" El shook her head hugging June close to her.

"Neal... he was... shot." June gasped looking around but El shook her head.

"Not the criminals... Taylor. He shot Neal." June looked even more pale, her hand covering her mouth. She had a similar look to Peter's as if she felt guilty about something.

"He told me someone at work had been harassing him but... I never thought. I wish I could have done more for him. He said Peter didn't believe him... I didn't. Now this. Oh El... " She hugged the young woman back and they just stood there a moment trying to get over their shock of the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter watched his wife look at him with sad eyes as the ambulance doors closed, shutting him off from her. He wanted to be with her. He knew she wanted to be with him but someone had to go with Neal. He was alone otherwise and he needed to know they were there for him. Peter sighed, his hands holding Neal's in his own. It was cold and limp, the young man's face pale and slack. He had to move aside a few times as the EMTs did what they could to bring the young man back from the brink of death. Peter leaned over and whispered to his friend.

"Don't leave us, Neal. I don't want another partner."

**()()()**

Neal was remembering. He remembered Taylor standing there, gun in hand. He remembered the truck rushing towards them and knowing what he had to do. He remembered pulling the agent aside, out of the path of the vehicle and then feeling something hot and burning in his chest. At first it had seemed no more than a minor inconvenience but when he tried to move, he couldn't. His breath caught in his throat and everything seemed to move slowly. Neal felt unusually sleepy barely hearing the agent who was looking at him in shock as he spoke. The man looked surprised, scared but mostly apologetic. Something had changed but Neal couldn't seem to bring himself to think what. He saw a bloody stain growing on his chest and as much as he knew he should be concerned, his mind just stared at it and pushed him further away from reality. He was fading into the background. Sinking into the very cement he lay upon and everything was moving up and away from him. He heard voices and then everything faded to black.

Neal found himself standing on the tarmac at the airport. This seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite figure out why or how. He was dressed in a long wool coat keeping him warm against the NY Winter with a small leather overnight bag slung across his chest. He was leaving, he knew that much. _A trip to somewhere far away._ Someone touched his shoulder and he turned to see a young woman there. Her blue eyes peered up at him under long dark brown hair. Kate.

"_You look like you're ready to go. Have everything packed?_" Neal blinked but nodded, a slight smile curving his lips upward. She smiled back and took his hands in hers.

"_I guess you've been anticipating this trip for a while? I always thought I would know what to do once this day came but now... There are so many things I didn't anticipate. I assumed everything would be perfect but nothing is ever perfect. I know that now._" Her words were cryptic, Neal's mind trying to figure out what exactly it was she was trying to say. All he knew was she was here and he wanted to board the plane and make his way with her to their new home. He didn't care where, he just wanted to leave. She seemed to read his thoughts.

"_Neal, are you sure they'll be ok without you?_" He looked at her curiously. Something was different. Had she changed her hair? Had she gotten a new outfit? He couldn't quite put it all together but something had changed. He nodded.

"I was just causing more problems by trying to fit in. Peter can find another partner. June will forgive me. They had lives before I showed up and everything will go back to the way it was. I'm sure of it." He looked beyond her at the plane which seemed to glow with a strange golden light that drew his attention from the present and past. He thought he saw other people on the plane. People he knew... He blinked and looked down as Kate pulled his face towards her.

"_Neal, are you sure that leaving is what you want to do? Are you sure you're making the right choice?_" She seemed to be trying to tell him something but he felt too dense to figure it out. All he could think about was Kate and going with her to start their new life. The plane seemed to glow ever so much more golden, its light drawing him in like a moth to a flame. The light made him feel peaceful as if everything that had been bad in his life would just evaporate as soon as he entered it. Kate waved a hand in front of his face again.

"_Neal... listen to me: Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back. Peter, El, June... you'll never see them again. No postcards. No indirect communications. Never again._" Neal blinked as if trying to clear his mind after one too many shots of scotch. Kate was smiling at him enigmatically and she reached to hug him as if a decision had been made.

"_We'll have other opportunities. Trust me. The plane will always be waiting for you but only when the time is right._" He nodded at her, brushing at her hair, pushing her closer to him as he breathed in her perfume. The glow of the plane still flickered tantalizingly in the distance but he realized it no longer appealed to him. Something had changed. Something imperceptible. Kate pulled away till only their fingertips touched.

"_I'll be waiting here._" Neal nodded as she slowly turned and walked away from him, the scene fading to gray then black as the light and Kate disappeared.

**()()()**

"I think he's going to be ok. The doctor said they got to him in time." Someone was talking. He could hear voices, people moving around him softly. Someone touched his hand and held it. Their hand felt warm in his, small fingers, a woman's hand. Neal opened his eyes and turned them towards the figure. Blurry movement in bright light. He closed his eyes again.

"He's awake! Neal? Neal can you hear me?" He opened his eyes again, this time he could make out more details. Dark hair. Blue Eyes. Elizabeth Burke. Neal felt a smile form on his lips, nodding his head ever so slightly. He saw her smile back, her hand squeezing his.

"Oh thank goodness Neal!" She turned and left him a moment, her footsteps echoing slightly on the tile floor. He couldn't see where she went but she returned with another slightly blurry figure in tow. This one he knew. Tall, brown hair, male in a rumpled suit that looked out of style. Peter Burke his partner and friend. Peter looked tired but he was smiling softly.

"Hey partner. How are you feeling?" Neal could see the worry on his friend's face. Peter looked like he hadn't slept much but it was good to see him. Neal opened his mouth.

"Wha...t... ha... pp... en... ed?" He looked confused, El and Peter looking between them.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for 4 days." Peter took the young man's hand in his own. Neal shook his head.

"Taylor..." Neal paused trying to catch his breath, his strength waning. Peter squeezed his hand tight, face suddenly furrowing into a deep frown.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. He's in jail. He admitted to shooting you." Neal's eyes widened a bit, shaking his head slightly.

"... acci... dent. Truck... com... ing fast." Neal panted and slumped back against the pillows, head lolling to one side. He was losing consciousness.

"Neal? Neal?" He felt someone holding his hand tightly as blackness swallowed him up.

**()()()**

Peter had been awake for most of the four days Neal had been in the hospital. The young man had lost quite a bit of blood and had a collapsed lung but otherwise he had been deemed healthy. The bullet had punctured his lung but had missed anything else vital. Once they had the wound sealed and the lung fixed, they just had to wait for him to heal. Both he and El had waited nervously in the hospital to hear about their young friend. Peter would occasionally doze off in the waiting area but mostly he drank too much coffee or answered the cell as people called asking about Neal.

El had finally convinced Peter to get some sleep. She had made him sleep on the sofa in Neal's room once he had been moved out of ICU. Peter was sitting up though, talking to her about the accident, his voice distant. He hadn't had time to even review any tapes or other evidence to get a picture of exactly what had happened, all his time spent at the hospital till he had news about his friend. He barely had time to be angry at Taylor although that fire currently _simmered_ on the back burner ready to explode when the time came. If Jones hadn't been there, he didn't know what he might have done to the agent.

"I think he's going to be ok. The doctor said they got to him in time." El stood and walked over to the bedside and took Neal's hand in hers. She looked back at her husband who was starting to nod off where he sat on the sofa. It was probably a good thing he was falling asleep. He needed to be alert when Neal woke up. She took a glance down at the unconscious young man, kissing him on the forehead when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"He's awake! Neal? Neal can you hear me?" She saw him smile and nod his head ever so slightly. She smiled back, her hand squeezing his. He squeezed back weakly.

"Oh thank goodness!" She turned and left him a moment, her footsteps echoing slightly on the tile floor as she went and nudged Peter on the sofa. He opened his eyes blearily but when he saw her expression, he turned towards Neal. Peter rose with his wife's help and she led the sleepy figure over towards the bed. He felt exhausted but this was what he had been waiting four days to see. Peter stood over his friend and smiled softly.

"Hey partner. How are you feeling?" Neal looked at his friend wide-eyed, opening his mouth to speak.

"Wha...t... ha... pp... en... ed?" El and Peter looking between them, wondering how much to tell the young man. Peter decided to tell the truth or maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him honest.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for 4 days." Peter took the young man's hand in his own. Neal shook his head as if to say that's not what he meant.

"Taylor..." Neal paused trying to catch his breath. He seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Peter squeezed his hand tight, face furrowing into a deep frown at the thought of the agent. His ire with the situation started to grow but he pushed it back for Neal's sake.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. He's in jail. He admitted to shooting you." Neal's eyes widened a bit, shaking his head slightly.

"... acci... dent. Truck... com... ing fast." Neal panted and slumped back against the pillows, head lolling to one side. Peter saw his friend look like he was about to pass out. He squeezed the young man's hand tighter in his.

"Neal? Neal?" Neal's hand went limp in his as the young man closed his eyes. Peter kept holding his friend's hand wanting to talk to him more but knowing the young man needed his rest. El put her arms around him and gently loosened his grip on Neal's hand.

"Rest, Peter." He nodded tiredly, letting her lead him over to the sofa where he stretched out. She pulled a brown flannel blanket over him and pushed a cushion under his head. He was already nodding off but his eyes were locked on the bed where his friend lay. His eye lids grew heavier but his glance never left his friend as he drifted off to sleep.

**()()()**

Taylor had already been moved between more FBI offices than he cared to count. He hadn't quite decided where he wanted to settle down and was still on probation for a few more months before he was an official agent. Besides, the bureau usually moved you around the first year before you were given a permanent assignment. He felt very out of place now that he was in New York. It was different than his last post which had been in Dallas. _Culture shock_ is the best way to describe his current situation but with all his moving he had learned to do a bit of investigating of those he would be working with. It had surprised him to find that one of his co-workers would be an ex-con named Neal Caffrey. Caffrey was in a _work release program_ listed as a consultant under his new boss, Peter Burke. Taylor found the whole idea of working with one of the very people he was trained to capture unnerving. The con had apparently been working there for over a year but he wondered if someone like Caffrey could ever really be trusted.

On his first day of the job, Agent Burke had picked Taylor up from his temporary hotel room and taken him for a tour of the FBI offices. He had spoken volumes about his partner who would be in later that day, Neal Caffrey. Taylor felt like he was going to be sick but he knew he couldn't be rude when his new boss was being kind enough to show him around. He liked the guy and Peter seemed the type of person he'd hang out with if he stayed in the city long enough to actually make friends. They talked about sports which seemed to be one of the things they both had in common. Later on they had a meeting with Hughes, the branch supervisor to give Taylor a bit more information about the tasks he would be required to perform while working in the NY branch and the current cases they had on file. He felt more than capable of the job and wanted to start as soon as possible.

When the meeting was over, Taylor walked back down to the ground level and saw one of the agents fist bumping with someone that looked familiar to him. He thought over his personal investigations realizing the one agent standing was called Jones and the one sitting near the entrance was none other than Neal Caffrey. He narrowed his glance, walking over as the two stopped chatting and Caffrey seemed distracted. Suddenly they were giving each other pointed looks as Neal turned and noticed him there. Taylor could sense the consultant was surprised by his presence and maybe something else. Before he could think to say anything, Peter walked up and patted him on the back waving to Neal.

"I see you guys have met. Neal Caffrey, this is Agent Brennan Taylor. He's going to be helping us with the current case." Peter looked at Neal a moment before the young man stood slowly and held out a hand. Taylor thought the consultant seemed a bit nervous around him. Good. He didn't want the con to think he was taken in like the rest of them.

"Hi." Caffrey's greeting was brief, glancing at Taylor quizzically. The con had a strong handshake which surprised the agent. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

"So you're an FBI consultant, not an agent?" Taylor was sizing Caffrey up and down sensing the other man was feeling uncomfortable but not caring in the least. Neal nodded, removing his hand abruptly.

"Yes, I'm a consultant. Not an agent." He watched Caffrey look at Agent Burke a moment then back at him again.

"It must be interesting work. We don't have too many _consultants_ at our offices. Like the hat." He noticed the consultant wore a very nice vintage suit and fedora that must cost more than most agents could afford. He wondered if it was stolen or paid for with ill-gotten monies. He watched Neal blink and look down at the hat and back almost self-consciously. He felt a smug satisfaction that he must be causing the con a great deal of discomfort.

"Thanks. So Peter… I read the file and was thinking... June has some art auctions coming up for her committee." Peter looked at Caffrey and blinked, scratching at his chin. Burke honestly seemed to care what this man thought although Taylor couldn't see why when Neal was obviously just a criminal. He'd read the con's file several times. He was a confidence man; Made you think he was your friend or buddy then scammed you. Couldn't the rest of the agency see that? It was only because of his own investigations he found this out. Nobody had warned him ahead of time so he felt a little out of the loop, wondering how many people really knew who Neal Caffrey was.

"Really? You think she could be targeted?" Neal shrugged but Taylor thought it was obviously he was worried about someone named June. Unless it was an act. How could one tell with a shyster. Taylor watched Peter pat the con's arm like a father or brother would. They sure seemed friendly with one another as if they hung out after work and got drinks at the local pub. How could a sensible man like Peter Burke hang out with such a person?

"We'll look into it but maybe... well let's talk about it in the office. Bring the file with you." Neal nodded and walked around the desk to follow Peter, Taylor taking the rear. Neal seemed to walk a bit stiffly in front of him, turning briefly to stare at Taylor. Taylor kept his eyes narrowed except when he talked to the other _legitimate_ agents. They were worthy of his attention but this man, well he would really have to prove he wasn't just using the agency as his own personal playpen.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Taylor couldn't see why Caffrey was so prized among the agents as someone who could pull off a case undercover. Perhaps he was working with the very people they were trying to nab. It was possible he thought as he stood just inside the building in one of the monitoring rooms. They were all wired, Taylor one of many agents just waiting for the moment to rush out and nab the bad guys once they revealed themselves. Everything was ready but it nagged at him that this con was out there getting recognition for a job an agent should be doing. What gave him the right to be treated equally?

It was when Taylor had excused himself for a quick bio break he saw the film of the con outside flipping at his hat arrogantly. Something about the man just grated on him and he turned from his original destination and found himself outside watching Caffrey. Soon he was beside the young man, his anger growing.

"Getting tired waiting for your friends to show?" Neal turned abruptly looking at Agent Taylor. The young man stood up straight glancing around confused. He noticed that Caffrey's face held a hint of fear or possibly guilt. Maybe he was in cahoots with the criminals. Taylor knew that Caffrey had been avoiding him since the day they'd chatted in the break room over a week back. The con tried to act cool.

"Taylor, I know you don't like me but this isn't the time for airing petty grievances." Neal's voice was low maybe even threatening he thought. Taylor shoved at the consultant.

"Once a con, always a con. Don't tell me you don't think about stealing from these nice people you call your _friends_." Taylor was edging closer to Neal who just backed away a bit till he hit another column with his back, pausing and seemingly looking for an escape route. The con had to be in collusion with the thieves today. He was the one who picked the location. Caffrey had been the front man in the Fed's operation. Why else would he do this? Taylor would get a reward for showing what a crook he really was.

"Taylor, calm down!" Neal's voice sounded afraid as he held his hands up. Taylor thought he was going to strike so he started to raise his own hands to counter the con's movements. Neal's eyes widened looking just beyond him but he knew the con was just trying to make him turn around so he could run. He wasn't going to be fooled by such a juvenile ruse. He reacted immediately as Neal reached to grab at him by pulling out his gun and holding it on Neal who immediately froze. He had the man where he wanted. They should have it on tape that Caffrey was threatening him.

"I should just arrest you now. Would make things easier on everyone." Neal wasn't looking at Taylor but at something behind him. He thought he heard the sound of a car engine but Taylor kept his attention on the con. Neal made a grab for him again, Taylor glaring at him as he cocked his gun. Neal got a hold of the agent and pulled him hard to his left hearing a loud report as they fell to the ground in a heap. Taylor lay there a moment looking stunned, seeing a vehicle skidding away with the sound and scent of burning rubber. _What the heck just happened_? he thought to himself. He watched the vehicle speeding away as he sat on the ground, gun in hand. Neal lay there on the ground beside him. Then he realized what the con had been trying to do.

"They almost..." Neal just looked up at Taylor as the agent tried to piece it all together. He noticed Neal wasn't moving, a pained look on the con's face as he made an almost _wheezy_ sound. That's when Taylor noticed the red stain growing on Neal's chest, his eyes widening at the sight. He looked at the gun in his hand that still smoked from being discharged. He had pulled out his gun thinking Caffrey was going to hurt him and then... It was as if a light bulb popped on over his head and he threw the gun aside looking down at Neal with a strange expression.

"But why? You're a con. Why? Why did you push me out of the way? Why?!" Taylor was confused by the fact that this criminal had pulled him to safety. This con who scammed people had saved him. Suddenly the consequences of his behavior hit him hard and he pulled off his jacket and pushed it under the young man's head, pulling off his white dress shirt and tearing the sleeves as he started to try to put a compress on the wound. This man had just saved his life even after the bullying and harassment Taylor had given him. Shame burned a hole in his chest making him ache with regret at his actions. He had never meant to shoot Caffrey, just scare him. It was an accident but who would believe him? Now he knew exactly how Neal must have felt trying to explain Taylor's behavior towards him.

"Oh God... What have I done?!" Neal looked up at him with a vague, sleepy expression, the young con's face paling as he watched him sink further into unconsciousness. Taylor shook him gently, feeling a wet warmth in his eyes as he put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He didn't want Caffrey to die. He was sorry but he knew it was too late for that.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. Peter Burke and Jones showed up on the scene, Peter's voice ringing out across the entrance way.

"Where are they? Neal?!" Peter had his piece out and looked to see Taylor hunched over Neal's still body. He was terrified of what he had done and he turned to see the worried expression on his boss' face as Jones and Burke turned the corner towards them. Taylor was unable to speak clearly, fear and shame making him shake and stutter.

"I... I... I didn't... didn't mean to... Oh God... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Peter looked confused at the scene until he saw Neal's prone body and Taylor holding the remnants of his own torn shirt as a compress over a large red stain that kept growing over Neal's chest. Peter's face paled three shades as he dropped to his knees beside them and grabbed Neal's hand in his.

"Neal? Neal? Taylor what the hell happened?" Taylor couldn't find his voice, looking at him in shock and bewilderment, his eyes turning to something just out of view. Peter turned and saw what it was and his face changed from shock to fury. Taylor felt Peter grab him by both shoulders and start to shake him angrily. Peter only stopped when Jones pulled him away, the agent still glaring at Taylor with a look that could kill. Peter glared at the agent and growled out an order to Jones.

"Clinton, handcuff him and take him away before I do something I'll regret." Jones blinked but followed orders reading the _Miranda rights_ to Taylor as he looked at Neal with a horrified expression of guilt. He didn't even fight as Jones cuffed him and took him away. Taylor watched Peter pulling out his cell with shaky hands. He could only imagine the agony the agent was going through as he called 911.

"Taylor, what happened back there? Why did you leave your post?" Taylor didn't answer, his shame keeping him quiet. Jones led him over to a vehicle and opened the back door, pushing him inside.

"You know that everything that happened today is on tape? We had this whole operation wired for sound and video. Even if you can explain what happened, you can't fight what the tapes say." Taylor barely glanced up at Jones, feeling something warm and wet roll down his cheeks.

"I didn't understand..." He found his voice catching in his throat as he tried to find the words he wanted to say but nothing sounded good considering what happened. It had been an accident but how could he prove it? He had been threatening the con so if he lived all Caffrey had to do was verify that and not only was Taylor kicked out of the FBI he would be put in prison at least for attempted murder if not for threatening a representative of the FBI. And if Caffrey didn't live, Taylor was going to prison for life. He knew there was more than enough taped sound and video to convict him. Taylor started to cry despite himself, as Jones closed and locked the doors. This was not how he had seen himself ending up. He thought what he had done to Caffrey was right. Now he knew not everything was black and white and he had made assumptions that had put him in a situation he had never expected. He was to blame for it all.

Brennan peered up through the windows of the FBI cruiser after a bit, seeing the gurney with Neal Caffrey's lifeless looking body on it. Peter and his wife were there looking at the young con, their demeanor agonized. Taylor watched as Peter went inside with the young con and left his wife behind reluctantly. She looked like she wished they could have both gone with Caffrey but Taylor knew the ambulance wouldn't have allowed both of them to go. He felt more tears on his face. He had not only caused pain to the one person who had just saved his life but to the two that had taken him in on his first night in town. He wished he could take it all back but it was too late. He could only pray that Caffrey survived. Taylor would no longer be with the bureau regardless of the outcome but he hoped the young man would live so maybe... just maybe he could try to apologize. He owed his life to Neal although now it was held precariously in the grasp of whether or not he lived or died.

**()()()**

Neal found himself sitting in the waiting area of the airport. The plane he would have taken with Kate sat outside still boarding people he recognize but from where, he couldn't quite remember. His bag sat beside him on another chair as he stared out the window at the aircraft. Someone touched him on the shoulder and he turned to find Kate there again.

"_Layovers are never fun but sometimes they're necessary._" He smiled up at her and she walked around to sit beside him, their hands linking.

"I don't understand why I'm here but I'm glad we got to visit." Kate nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"_Me too. It may be a while before we see each other again but at least we can visit here in the airport between layovers._" Neal pulled her face gently up towards his and kissed her just as he vaguely heard an announcement over the speakers. Kate perked up and stood, holding his hand a moment.

"_That's my call._" She leaned over and kissed him again as she picked up her own small bag and started walking towards a line of people being checked in. Neal turned without getting up, watching her walk away. Neal peered out the window at Kate as she walked towards the plane, turning briefly to wave at him as she stepped aboard. Neal waved back, turning to listen as he heard the overhead speakers paging someone...

**()()()**

Neal woke up, glancing around the same hospital room only now he alone. The only signs that El or Peter had been here was the folded up brown flannel blanket on the sofa and a few discarded coffee cups in the waste paper basket. He sighed to himself and stared up at the ceiling trying to think about things.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard the soft sound of the door opening off to his left. Neal turned to see June peer inside and smile at him in surprise. She wore a nice dark blue two piece dress with a colorful shawl that matched with a flowery print. He noticed she carried a small overnight bag that looked familiar.

"Neal, you're awake." She smiled softly as she walked over taking his hand immediately. June took the chair beside the bed and sat down beside him, her eyes looking at him with concern she tried to hide.

"Hey June. You look nice today." He reached over as well as he could and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She blushed and playfully patted his shoulder although it looked more like she wanted to cry. She sniffed and smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Always the gentleman. I'm glad you're doing better. El and Peter were so worried about you. I came with El that first day. She finally got Peter to sleep for a couple of days away from here. He didn't want to leave the hospital. I know El said they should be back today if not tomorrow to visit you." Neal nodded, looking around the room before his glance returned to her. They both seemed a little nervous about things.

"Neal, did I ever tell you about my youngest? His name is Jeremy. He's a few years older than you. Spitting image of his father." Neal shook his head, June smiling as she continued to speak.

"When he was around 12 years of age, I remember he came home one day looking rather nervous. I didn't think anything about it at the time but as the week continued his nervousness seemed to get worse. I finally asked him if anything was wrong but he told me it was nothing. Byron asked Jeremy about it after I had discussed it with him and we found out he was having problems with a new boy harassing him at school. It was little things but nothing physical so we figured it was just the usual stuff everyone deals with in school. Jeremy never made any mention after wards about it." Neal continued to nod, wondering where this was going but happy to learn more about his landlady's past. She held his hand a little more tightly he noticed before she continued this time.

"A few days after that discussion, we got a call from the school. Jeremy had been hurt playing soccer during recess. It had been due to the same boy who had been harassing him. My son broke his arm and had some cuts and bruises. The boy who caused it was expelled. We felt guilty for not believing it was more than it was." June looked at him with an apologetic look, her eyes a little shiny.

"I hope you'll forgive me... for not listening better about Taylor. I know you're not a child or my son but you feel so much like family and I wish I had been able to help you with this more than I did." She sniffed a little, Neal looking at her with a blush of his own. He didn't want her to feel badly because of what happened. It was nobody's fault. He reached to give her a little half hug with his free arm.

"You listened more than enough the first day. That wine helped more than you could know." He grinned at her which seemed to make her feel better. She stood and bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I hope you'll talk to Peter soon. He's been suffering almost as much as I was. We both felt we had failed you, him most of all. Be gentle." Neal blinked looking at her as she gave him one last hug.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow." She pointed at the bag on the floor.

"Something to wear until your release." Neal smiled with a slight blush.

"June, don't feel guilty about anything. Tell Peter... well I guess I'll talk to him later. Thank you for everything." She nodded, waving one last time as she exited the room.

Neal sighed as she left, feeling both worse and better. If June had been feeling guilty for not helping him with his problems at work, he could only imagine how much Peter was agonizing after the shooting. He vaguely recalled what Peter said when he woke up earlier. He mulled the incident over in his mind. Neal couldn't see where he had done anything more than try to keep out of Taylor's way and deal with the situation as professionally as he could. Neal was an adult and so was Taylor. It was an unfortunate accident but there was no denying that the agent was at fault for confronting Neal during a major operation not to mention brandishing his weapon at a Federal employee, consultant or not. Neal sighed.

"Something wrong?" Neal turned to see Peter standing in the doorway watching him. He had been deep in thought and missed the sound of the door opening. Neal shook his head, smiling at his friend. Peter still looked tired but he seemed a little less ragged than his vague memory of the other day as the agent walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Peter..." Neal tried to sound as cheerful as he could. He hoped he was believable but Peter looked like he was fighting to act casual.

"El asked me to bring you this." He pulled a brown paper bag out of his jacket. The scent of chicken salad reached Neal's nose and he smiled.

"Tell her thanks." Peter nodded, still looking like he was struggling to say something. He took Neal's hand in his gently, eyes looking away a moment then directly at the young man.

"Neal... I..." Peter stood up after a moment and walked the room. After he paced its length, he turned and looked at Neal, his expression apologetic.

"I'm sorry... for not listening about Taylor. Until the other day... I didn't realize how bad it really was. I should have protected you." Peter walked back to Neal's bedside and sat down. His eyes seemed to plead with Neal who wasn't sure what to say. He never blamed Peter for anything that had happened. It had been between him and Taylor and he had dealt with it alone. Peter's eyes looked agonized over the situation but Neal shook his head.

"June was here earlier. Said she felt bad for not being able to help me with Taylor. I don't hold anyone responsible." Neal sat up as straight as he could, a slight twinge of pain when he shifted his weight that passed once he settled. Peter continued to gaze at him with that guilty glance. Neal frowned slightly.

"Neal, when I saw you on cement covered in blood... I wanted to kill Taylor. Jones had to pull me away." He stood up again but Neal grabbed his hand before he could walk away. Peter turned, face flushed with anger at the memory of what happened.

"He threatened my partner during an operation, aimed a gun on you whether he meant to use it or not... He's lucky Jones was there to pull me away." Neal blinked, never seeing Peter so angry before. He kept holding onto his friend's hand, looking up at Peter's eyes which had started to look shiny with tears. He pulled the agent closer and Peter sat down again, body shaking slightly with emotion.

"Peter, you didn't do anything wrong. Taylor would have done what he did regardless of anyone's intervention. I'm an adult. I can handle my own fights." His face flushed ever so slightly remembering that he had been wired and never heard a reply from Peter as Taylor confronted him. Where had Peter been? His friend seemed to read his mind.

"I finally saw the tape and listened to the audio. I got down there as soon as I could but I had to leave the headset behind so I was going in blind. I didn't know about the gun or the truck. I'm sorry, Neal." Peter wiped at his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Neal felt a few of his own fall, relief at knowing what had happened.

"I guess we've all been guilty of the old saying." Peter blinked at Neal confused.

"About _assumptions_." Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, wiping at his eyes before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Very funny, Neal. Are you trying to say something?" Neal held up two fingers like Boy Scouts do and shook his head.

"Nope, _Scouts'_ honor." Peter laughed, his manner relaxing finally.

"Like you were ever a Boy Scout." Neal smirked and shrugged.

"So you saw the truck? Did you catch the guys?" Peter sniffed away the last of his tear, smiling broadly, teeth showing.

"You bet we did! Nobody gets away with trying to shoot or run my partner over." Neal chuckled, squeezing Peter in a half hug.

"Thanks, Pete."


	6. Epilogue

**(Epilogue)**

Once Neal was well enough to leave the hospital, there was a small inquiry about the events at the Equinox Conservatory. Brennan Taylor was found to have disobeyed orders by leaving his post, antagonizing and threatening another Federal employee, as well as improper usage of a weapon while on duty. Neal had refused to hold any additional charges against the agent, much to Peter's chagrin, but he said nothing and let his friend do what he felt was right. Neal had figured Taylor would already be suffering enough from any charges the bureau made against him as well as his own conscience. Besides, the man had tried to do right in the end. He had stayed and attempted to save Neal's life so Taylor wasn't all bad, not that Neal would forgive him any time soon but he wouldn't exactly hold a grudge.

**()()()**

Neal found himself sitting at the airport glancing outside at a wet and rainy tarmac. People were boarding his plane but he was still on stand-by. He thought about Kate when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Hey. This seat taken?_" Neal blinked seeing Peter there. He shook his head and moved his bag to the floor.

"_Thanks. Guess you're on stand-by? Me too. I always found it a little hard to get by here._" Neal was about to say something when...

Neal woke up with a start. He glanced around the room pushing the blankets aside and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He was back at June's again. It had been three months since the shooting. It had taken him a while to make sense of everything, including the dreams he'd had during that time. Why had Peter been there? He grabbed his cell off the nightstand and dialed a number. It was Saturday so he was off of work but something bothered him about the dream and he had to be sure his feeling was wrong.

The number rang till finally he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" He heard Elizabeth's voice on Peter's phone. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise a little.

"El, it's Neal. Is Peter there?" He heard her moving around and the sound of footsteps then the creak of a door.

"Sorry, he's upstairs. _Peter? Neal's on the phone._" Neal could hear movement as she handed the phone over and El speaking softly in the background.

"Neal? What's up at... 11 am on Saturday?" Peter's voice sounded tired. Neal tried to figure out what to say.

"Just a social call. Interested in some lunch?" He heard Peter talking to El in the background.

"Sure, but come over here. El's making her famous egg salad sandwiches." Neal smiled.

"Sounds good. See you in about 30?" Peter assented and Neal hung up. He could ask his question when he got there.

Neal replaced his cell on the nightstand and went into the bathroom to shower. He put on his nicest jeans, a comfortable navy blue turtleneck, along with some black socks and matching black suede loafers. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled slightly. Neal grabbed up his coat and fedora and headed out. He took the stairs two at a time and paused briefly at the bottom to pull on his coat and hat. June entered from the dining room, smiling at him.

"I was just coming to wake you up. Have a lunch date?" June fussed with his collar watching him nod.

"With Peter and El." He smiled at her as she finished with his collar and hugged him gently.

"Well have fun and tell them Hi for me." Neal nodded at her, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her back.

**()()()**

Neal showed up at the Burke's noticing the Taurus was missing as he exited his cab. Maybe Peter or El left to run a quick errand? He made his way up the walk and trotted up the stairs, knocking on their door. Neal heard footsteps and the door opened soon after. El smiled, pulling the young man inside. He noticed a small band-aid on her forehead.

"Peter's upstairs but he'll be down in a moment. Let me take your coat." Neal nodded as he took off his wool coat and El hung it on the rack by the door along with his hat. She took his arm in hers and led him over to the sofa. He noticed she looked a bit worried, her voice soft. She noticed his glance and reached up to touch her forehead self-consciously.

"Don't mind this. We had a fender bender earlier today. We're both ok. I just hit my head a little but Peter... He was resting when you called. He has a knot the size of... Oh hi Honey." She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Peter was walking slowly down the stairs, a noticeable white bandage on the side of his head. He looked tired but otherwise ok. Neal stood up and walked over to his friend, a worried look on his face.

Peter smiled, his hand going up to the bandage, face blushing.

"I guess El was telling you about our little _fender bender_ today? Taxi cut us off. Still a little dizzy but they said I didn't have a concussion although I did pass out for a bit. Scared El." She stood and hugged him when he said that.

"I was so afraid when he wouldn't move but apparently he was just stunned." She squeezed him a little harder, kissing Peter before she excused herself to finish with lunch. Neal continued to stand by his friend till Peter made a move towards the sofa and motioned for them to sit down. They were quiet a moment before Peter spoke.

"Won't be able to take you to work for a bit. Taurus was dented pretty badly. Public transportation till it's fixed." He sighed, leaning back against the sofa tiredly. Neal put a hand on his shoulder making Peter turn.

"Just glad both of you are ok." Neal noticed Peter smiling despite everything, his head shaking slightly as if trying to figure something out.

"Yeah, it was hairy there at first. I remember hitting my head and then suddenly I'm walking around an airport trying to find a seat. I couldn't figure out what was going on and then I saw you sitting there by the window in the waiting area and walked over. Odd huh?" Peter ran a hand through his hair a slight blush coming to his face. Neal blinked a second then smiled.

"I guess we were both on _stand-by_? I don't think you'd have wanted to board that plane." Neal grinned slightly, Peter giving him a double-take then smiled back.

"Probably not."

**The End**


End file.
